


Small Town Portia

by Alien_Duck



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Duck/pseuds/Alien_Duck
Summary: A little look into the daily life of some of Portia's residents in their younger years.Fluff. This is fluff





	Small Town Portia

Arlo leaned back against the tree trunk as he took another bite from his apple. It was nice and cool up in the branches, and the best he was going to get since he wasn't allowed to go to the river by himself anymore. It wasn't fair. He was almost _ seven, _ and _ he _ knew better than to try to make snaillobs wear flower crowns or get too near the water. Just because Emily didn't shouldn't mean he couldn't go!

He took another bite as he closed his eyes. At least it was quiet here now the Mr Ladybugs had moved uphill! No Sonia and Antoine talking about their dolls and their clothes, no Emily with her basket of chicks, no Gust being excited about getting a new sister, no stupid Paulie wanting him to count push ups or laps. And no grown ups like Maurice and Presley yelling at him for climbing trees and eating all the apples. It wasn't like anyone would miss them-

He yelped as the wood under him shook and a loud thump echoed around him. He fell forwards on the branch and wrapped his arms around it as the tree wobbled again and he groaned. Remington must be practicing his punches and kicks, though _ how _ he always managed to find the tree he was hiding in was starting to get really, _ really _ annoying.

He looked down, trying to see Remy so he could yell at him and make him go away, but there were too many other branches in the way. He grumbled and shoved his apple in his mouth to hold as he started to slide sideways, judging the distance to the next branch down and waiting for the next wobble to pass before he dropped. He grabbed onto the bark of the trunk as he landed, just in time for the next shake, and huffed as he shifted round. 

He crouched on the branch and looked at the next one. He could get across to it easily enough, then wrap his legs round it to fall down and scare him. If Remy was going to spoil his day, then he could spoil his right back! It was only fair!

He shuffled over then sat on the branch with his back facing where Remi must be, then lifted his arms over his head and let himself fall backwards as he kept his legs hooked around the branch, letting out a garbled growl around his apple. Only when he swung to a stop it wasn't Remi standing under him looking startled.

It was a bear. A bear who was standing up tall enough their eyes were level and was now leaning forward to sniff his face.

Arlo's scream was muffled by his apple, which then fell out of his mouth as he opened it to scream again. His arms flailed wildly as he tried to reach the trunk of the tree, wanting to get away from the bear as soon as possible. His legs kicked out without him thinking, only to regret it immediately as he swung towards the bear’s mouth as he started to drop. He gasped at the sensation as gravity took over and he started to fall, and he looked away from the bear towards the ground. This was gonna hurt!

He squeezed his eyes shut as he covered his head with his arms, not wanting to see the ground get closer. But something warm and fluffy hit his shoulder, and then his back. His eyes flew open, because that didn’t _ feel _like the giant root he’d been heading towards… and it wasn’t.

The bear was holding him in its paws, looking down at him in a way he’d call concerned, if it wasn’t a giant fluffy bear who was probably hungry and planning on eating him!

He started to breath hard as he stared into its eyes, not allowing himself to look at it’s mouth and what he was sure would be sharp teeth. He didn’t want to be eaten, but he wasn’t big enough to fight off a bear by himself!

“Are you ok?”

His eyes snapped from the bears face to the side, and found a small pink face staring at him from under a fluffy brown hood over the bears shoulder. Wide pink eyes over chubby cheeks and under a scruff of red hair like his own stared at him curiously.

His mouth opened and closed by itself a few times, no words emerging but a high pitched whine he couldn’t control. The face frowned at him, and tilted sideways, before it turned towards the bear.

“Put him down Papa, I think you’re scaring him.” 

Arlo found his voice as he was lowered to his feet, and wobbled as he staggered back from them.

“Papa?!” he shrieked, his arm flying up to point at the bear. “It’s a bear!”

The face frowned at him, lips pouting out, before it disappeared from over the bears shoulder, only to reappear much lower down as the person, the boy Arlo noted, walked out from behind and reached up to grip the bears arm.

“_ He _ is my papa! He’s not an it!” the boy said crossly, planting his free fist on his hip and letting the large fur that was draped over his head hang open.

Arlo blinked a few times, thinking quickly. The boy was clearly not eaten, and had been with the bear. He was a little taller than himself, so that _ must _ mean he was a little older. He might even be _ eight _ already. Which meant he probably knew what he was talking about after all. So if he said that the bear was his papa, then… ok?

That settled, he looked him over. The large fur on his head had slid back to reveal a scruffy head of red hair, very similar to his own except for the tangles. The fur was tied at his neck in a wonky knot, showing a bare chest covered in scratches and a skirt that looked like Aunt Liza’s picnic blanket that had gone missing last week. His eyes scanned down to the boys feet and found large leaves tied around them, and he stared in wonder. That looked so cool! He’d have to ask Unca Gale to write to his parents and see if he was allowed shoes made out of leaves.

He looked back up to meet the boys face, which wasn’t looking quite so upset. In fact, he looked a little nervous, and was leaning into the bears side. The bear who had wrapped its, _ his _long arm around the boy to pull him closer.

He nodded, mostly to himself, then stuck his hand out between them.

“Ok! My name’s Arlo, what’s yours?”

The boys face lit up, and he smiled widely to reveal a missing front tooth. He pulled away from the bear and stuck his hand out into the space as well, slightly above his own hand.

“My name’s Oaks! It’s nice to meet you Arlo!”

“Yeah,” he agreed, shifting his hand up to grip Oaks and shake it firmly, grinning as Oaks blinked, then did the same back. “Want to eat apples with me? The big ones are super tasty right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
At the moment this is marked complete, because I don't know if/when I'll get round to covering the other characters I want to do for this, and don't want anyone to be waiting.  
Kudos are nice, comments make my day, but no pressure to leave either because the fact you read this gives me warm fuzzies <3


End file.
